


My Heaven

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: You and Gadreel share an important moment together.





	My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this started out as mindless smut then I gave myself feels halfway through. Oops.

It’s easy, the dirty grind of your hips as the angel sprawled beneath you pants and huffs. You couldn’t handle the subtle looks he’d been sparing you all day, the flare of heat in his eyes not lost on you at all. So you’d done the sensible thing, and dragged your boyfriend to the nearest motel bed you could.

To say he was inexperienced wouldn’t be quite true. He’d mentioned in passing before that many of his vessel’s memories clung, some of which he’d turned quite red recalling when you’d asked. And now, as you swiveled your hips just so, you love the bright red blossoming across his neck and chest.

He’s looking at you, all doe eyed and lips parted, breathy pants the only sound in the room apart from the wet glide of him. His hands clench desperately at the fleshy globes of your ass, nearly whimpering at the way you tighten around his cock at the feel of his large hot hands on you. You run your nails down his chest, reveling in the red trails left behind and the deep moan that rumbles deep in his chest.

“Such a good boy,” you coo, and his lashes flutter across his cheekbones. “You look so good, laid out like this.”

He gasps as you tighten around him again, a choked noise leaving him. He curses low in that ancient tongue of his, or at least you assume he does, the language unknown to you.

You grin at the idea of this powerful being underneath you, submissive and taking whatever you give him. It’s heady, that sense of power and strength.

You rest your hands on his chest, using the leverage to pull yourself up off his cock, only to slam back down. Gadreel nearly folds in on himself at the pleasure, the muscles in his stomach jumping and bunching as you rest in his lap. He curses again.

“Such a dirty mouth for an angel,” you chide, loving the way his hands grip at the bedsheets. “Come here,” you say, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him up to sit. “I’ve got better uses for that mouth of yours.”

You kiss and nibble at his lips, too fast for him to really keep up, his mouth chasing after yours. You nibble your way across his jaw, and rasp sharply against his ear. Nimble fingers comb through his hair, tickling his scalp as he shudders under your attentions, your tongue darting out to lick a line up the sweat-slick column of his throat. He whines, his hips grinding into yours. You yank the plush hair on his head, only to feel him throb inside you, a strangled noise leaving his parted lips.

“You like it when I’m a little rough with you, angel? Like it when I’ve got you all strung out on me?”

He nods as much as he can with his hair in your grasp, and you reward his wordlessness with another tug. He surges up into your heat again.

“Use your big boy words, Gadreel.”

He gasps. “Yes. Yes, I love it.”

“You love what?”

“I love it when you use me.”

You smile ruefully, starting up a slow rock that has him grabbing at your back, rocking up into you as you slide back down. It’s heaven. He’s heaven.

You tilt his chin up, loving the way his pupils are blown out, darting a kiss to his lips. “So pretty.” You wordlessly dare him to keep looking into your eyes, thumb pressed into the divot in his chin. “You’re my heaven, Gad.”

You watch as he swallows hard, his eyes gleaming. “ _You’re_ heaven, my light. Being wrapped up with you- _in_ you. Heaven most divine.” He accentuates his words with a sharp thrust, hitting a spot so deep your vision goes fuzzy at the edges. “Your smell is more enticing than any flower in Eden, your skin so soft it begs to be touched. Should I spend an eternity in heaven’s jail, just to spend a night with you… It would be worth all my pain. It _is_ worth all my pain.”

You pause, watching as something unspoken passes behind his eyes- something deep and _longing_. His hands hold you tighter, as if at any moment you might run- run away from him, from his baggage and his inadequacies. And yet… you can’t. You pull him impossibly closer, kissing him like you can heal every last bit of him that’s held together by super glue and tape. It seeps into him- this _affection_ you can’t help but show him. You choke on the weight of it- the need you feel, the press of him against you, and most of all the weight of the three words you so suddenly realize you want to say.

So you settle for showing him. Showing him what you feel with what little of your broken, hunter heart has left. Years of being scorned, disappointed, _left_. Years of heartache and longing for someone who understands and _loves_ you.

He can sense the change in you. He knows you better than anyone. Better than Sam, better than better than Dean, better than Donna and _Jody._ He knows the look in your eyes, because it’s what he feels too.

It’s as if your traitorous heart can't contain the feeling, only to be stopped by the sharp dig of teeth into your lip. You feel truly naked for the first time- beyond flesh and bone. Your soul shines bright, illuminating the dark corners of him. You stop the movement of your hips long enough to drag a low whine from him, only to cradle his face in your hands.

You say it. You mean it. It rolls off your tongue like it never had before. Like it never _would_ before _._

He looks as if he could cry. He does. Shoving his face into your neck, he lets go. You shush him, rubbing fingers across his scalp as your heart aches. You would take away the pain and doubt if you could. For now, though, you settle for holding him to you.

He says it too after his tears are semi-dried, wet dark lashes blinking up at you. He means it. His kiss is wet and needy, pressed all across your face- anywhere he can reach.

You press your love into each pocket of sadness and pain as you kiss him back, each soft press healing something he felt to be broken so long ago.


End file.
